


Eight Days

by bearwritingz_1



Series: Assassin's Creed: Odyssey [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alkibiades is soft for one (1) dumb buff woman, Barnabas and Herodotus are concerned dads, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Injury Recovery, Iris makes like one appearance, Odessa and Kassandra are besties, Self-Indulgent, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearwritingz_1/pseuds/bearwritingz_1
Summary: The day Kassandra is supposed to leave for Sparta, she slips up and gets injured. Now she has to stay in Athens with Alkibiades for eight days. Is it a cursing or a blessing? Who knows.(This is a direct sequel to Life After Death!)
Relationships: Alkibiades | Alcibiades (c. 450-404 BCE)/Kassandra (Assassin's Creed), Barnabas & Kassandra (Assassin's Creed), Kassandra & Odessa (Assassin's Creed)
Series: Assassin's Creed: Odyssey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771990
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. A Slight Set Back

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't wait and needed to post this first chapter. I might as well post everyday. It's probably messy as hell. Anyway enjoy! Comments and crtiticism welcome!
> 
> Edit: someone brought this to my attention (thank uuuu!) but DO NOT pull something that has impales you out, especially arrows! I’m an arrow person and those things are designed to hurt. In most cases, the thing that’s impaled you is the only thing keeping you from bleeding out and should only be dealt with by a professional! I only added that in because it’s Ancient Greece and Kassandra is kinda a Demi-god

Day One

_ You’ve got to be kidding me. You had one task, Kassandra. One task! You’re the damn Eagle Bearer, how could you be so stupid? _

In hindsight, Kassandra was a bit stupid. All she had to do was hunt a deer or two and then return to her ship. But the moment she reached the wall, there was a terrible pain in her side and she collapsed to the ground.

She knew deep down that not everyone would be happy to see her back in Attika. Whether it was a mercenary or an Athenian soldier, they had something against her. She  _ is _ a Spartan, afterall.

And she should’ve worn proper armor instead of the hunter’s outfit she had gotten from a friendly Daughter of Artemis. She left herself exposed and now there’s an arrow in her side.

Kassandra pulled out her own bow and arrow and scanned the trees. Whoever it was who shot her must’ve scurried off after seeing her fall.  _ Just great _ .

She looked down and examined the wound. Arrow’s in deep, and when she went to pull it out a large tearing pain racked through her torso. 

“Great. Looks like I’ll die here from a single arrow.” Not ideal, but at least she had kissed Alkibiades. 

_ Is that really what you think is an accomplished life? _

No, but she could die happy. 

“Kassandra, is that you? By the gods!” 

She recognized that voice. Turning her head she saw Hippokrates rushing towards her. She perked up and went to move but the pain made her sit back down. 

He crouched down and his eyes widened at the arrow lodged in her side. “Okay, let’s get you fixed up. Come with me,” he said, concern lacing his voice. He helped her up and supported her weight as they tried to get to his clinic as fast as possible. 

They took back roads and tried to avoid crowds as much as possible. Once they reached Hippokrates’ set up, Kassandra collapsed onto the blanket that was on the ground.

As Hippokrates rummaged through his stuff he asked her questions such as “what happened” and “how much does it hurt.” She tried her best to answer the questions, but she was in pain and getting annoyed that the arrow wasn’t out yet.

“Lastly, do you have somewhere to stay? Any friends willing to look out for you? I’d do it, but I get a lot of patients.” He started to work on the injury as he talked. Kassandra thought for a moment.

“Yeah. I’m sure Alkibiades wouldn’t mind me staying for longer than planned,” she replied. He smiled at her.

“Are you and Alkibiades close? What do you think of him?”

She winced after a particularly hard tug at the arrow. He apologized before refocusing. “I would think we are close. He’s...something else. Beneath all the glamour and sex is a smart and kind man. It confu—Ow!”

She yelped as the arrow was fully and removed and the air hit the open wound. Hippokrates immediately started cleaning up the blood and patching up the wound. 

“Sorry, sorry. I tried to get you to talk so you wouldn’t focus on the pain. Worked up until the last moment. But for now I’m done torturing you.” He tied off the last bandage and turned to his desk, grabbing a mixture and putting it into a small satchel along with other herbs and bandages and a small note. She took some of the mixture and her face twisted up at the taste.

“I’ve sent a messenger to fetch Alkibiades. Wait until he gets here, we can’t have you walking alone,” Hippokrates said and handed her the bag.

“Thank you, Hippokrates. I have to ask, why did that arrow hurt  _ so _ much?”

“It seems like they tried to set the arrow on fire. They must’ve done it wrong because it was extinguished before it hit you. Downside is that it was hot enough to burn some skin.”

Kassandra winced at the fact that she could’ve been set on fire.  _ Maláka, do people hate her that much _ ?

She laid back down as she waited for Alkibiades to show. She didn’t have to wait long, though.

“Hippokrates! What’s—” Alkibiades froze when he saw Kassandra in all her injured glory. He sighed and turned to Hippokrates. “What has our beloved Eagle Bearer gotten herself into this time?”

“Oi!” Kassandra rolled her eyes.

“Hush.” 

Hippokrates huffed at them. “She was hit by a fire arrow gone wrong. Wasn’t set on fire, but it was hot enough to cause burning. The arrow was lodged pretty deep, but nothing I can’t work with. She should be fine in a few days,” he said and Alkibiades paled a bit. 

“You told me you were hunting,” he said, directing his attention to her.

Kassandra groaned and shut her eyes. “I’ll explain later. Right now, I want to sleep.”

“That would be the medicine I gave her. Why don’t you get her home before she really does  _ sleep _ on the ground,” Hippokrates explained, handing the satchel to Alkibiades and helping Kassandra up. “You should be good to leave in eight days. You’ll be fully healed by then. Your body can’t take the stress of travelling or fighting until then.”

“ _ Eight days _ ?” She said, an unamused look on her face.

“You’ll live. Plus, you can spend time with us in Athens. I’m sure everyone will be happy to see you more.”

She nodded and waved goodbye, wanting nothing more than to sleep. She’ll have that conversation with Alkibiades later.

* * *

When she woke up she had a massive headache. The setting sun was streaming in through the open door. She tried to sit up but she was in pain again. 

This was getting old already.

She went to untie the bandages but found that a nice chiton she’s never seen before was blocking her way.  _ Ugh. Alkibiades _ . 

She grumbled and looked to the terrace. Fresh air, that’s what she needed. Kassandra managed to get out of bed and stumble out onto the terrace. 

Eight days in Athens. Eight days to spend with Alkibiades. Eight days staying in one spot. Eight days to make up for lost time. Eight days injured and bed-ridden. Too many pros and too many cons.

She’s got mixed emotions. She’s got to let her family know. And her crew. Alexios was going to kill her for getting injured in  _ Athens _ of all places.

“What are you doing out of bed?” She groaned and put her head in her hands.

“Once again I am caught,” she said, annoyance clear in her voice. Alkibiades laughed and kissed the back of her neck, making her squirm. “You don’t need to be a mother hen, I’m fine. A little wound isn’t going to kill me.” As soon as she said that another wave of pain made her wince.

Alkibiades frowned. “Why don’t you sit down.” He directed her to a nearby bench so that she could at least sit down outside. She gazed out at the setting sun and listened to the distant musicians playing as people got drunker. She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and rested her head against his shoulder. 

  
  


Screw it, she’s made her decision.

“Can I...Can I stay here for the eight days. If you’ll have me,” she whispered. 

“Of course you can. You’re always welcome wherever I am.” 

She sighed and placed a kiss on his cheek. He smiled and rubbed the back of her neck.

They sat for a while before Kassandra spoke up again. “Is this...odd for you?”

“What’s odd?” 

“Us. Not in a bad way but...I’m bad at words, aren’t I?” She stumbled around her words and he laughed.

“It’s okay, and it is. Personally I’ve never been in a relationship like this before. I swear I’ve never been so in love,” he said with a sappy smile. Kassandra groaned and hid her face in his arm. “What did you say?”

“ _ I love you too _ ,” she mumbled and he hummed, kissing the top of her head.

“Do you want to go back inside, it should be getting cold soon,” he asked and she nodded. Alkibiades got up and held out his hand. She accepted his hand and got up. 

_ Worst decision ever _ .

She was immediately doubled over in pain. Alkibiades grabbed her and checked on her. 

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” she said through gritted teeth. Hauling herself back up, Kassanndra pushed herself to her bed and collapsed in. 

Alkibiades loomed over her, concern clear on his face. He rubbed her cheek and she kissed his palm, a smile on her face. “You amaze me. How do you recover that fast?” He asked.

“I’ve been through much worse, I’ll be fine in a few minutes,” she said.

He sighed and kissed her forehead. “I’ll let you sleep. Goodnight Kassie.”

Alkibiades turned to leave when she gripped his hand. “Wait, Allie. Please don’t leave,” she whispered. He turned and sighed before crawling in beside her.

“How could I say no to you?”

* * *

Eventually Kassandra fell asleep, giving him an opportunity to slip out without her noticing. He went downstairs and got some water, drinking slowly as he sat in the main room. 

Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching. His mood soured as he chugged the rest of his water. 

_ Should’ve gotten wine _

“Hello, Iris.” The woman in question sulked into the room and stood in front of him.

“Rumors spread like a  _ plague _ , Alkibiades. Who did you bring back?” She asked. 

He scoffed at her. “Darling, what does it matter to you?”

“It doesn’t matter. I just came to grab some jewelry. Remember tomorrow we finalize the divorce,” she said, turning off into Alkibiades’ old room. 

Right, the divorce. He was glad it was finally over, dealing with it in private was a  _ lot _ more difficult than he thought it was going to be. Iris’ family was rich and powerful and so was his. They couldn’t risk a single mistake. 

Iris finally emerged and said goodbye, leaving him more angry than usual.  _ Don’t get emotional, Alkibiades. For Kassandra’s sake _ .

He shook his head and made his way back upstairs to check on Kassandra. She looked so at peace that it filled his heart with love. Her face was illuminated by the moonlight streaming in from the open door. He shut them to preserve the warmth in the room. 

Turning back to her, he smiled and crawled back into bed next to her. She moved closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her. He fell asleep, his thoughts filled with only one thing. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassandra visits the crew of the Adrestia expecting to have a normal conversation but ends up leaving with a burning question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might've compiled a playlist of songs that remind me of Kassandra and Alkibiades. So far I have:
> 
> When Am I Gonna Lose You - Local Natives  
> Homesick - Catfish and the Bottlemen  
> Talk - Hozier  
> Dinner & Diatribes - Hozier  
> Lover Boy - Phum Viphurit
> 
> i recommend listening to the songs, but do whatever! Also this chapter was so self indulgent I almost vomited

The next day Kassandra woke with the sun, stretching out her arms and neck. She looked down and saw that Alkibiades was still asleep. He looked peaceful and beautiful, the light making his skin seem golden.

Now was not the time to admire him. She needed to get up and meet Barnabas down at the docks to discuss the next seven days. 

Kassandra made her way out of bed and rummaged through her bag for her medicine. She took a dose and gagged at the taste. 

“I’m  _ never _ going to get used to that,” she muttered under her breath. She slipped on her sandals and walked downstairs. Finding the mirror, she quickly braided her (it was  _ much _ easier in front of a mirror), tying in the golden strand.

She turned around when she heard footsteps and was met with Alkibiades’ tired face. She smiled at him and waved.

“Hello darling, you’re up early,” he said quietly, sleep still lacing his voice. He leaned against the wall and watched her poke at her face in the mirror.

She sighed. “I have to talk with Barnabas about our plan. I think he’s going to Sparta to talk to my family,” she said. “Are you always up this early?”

“I usually am up earlier than this. I like to watch the sunrise. But today I was really tired, maybe it’s you,” he said, smiling when she huffed out a small laugh. “Kassie, I have to go do something today. Can I trust you to let you roam the city alone and  _ not _ get injured?”   
  


Kassandra groaned and rolled her eyes. “I’m not made of glass, Allie. I can  _ still _ handle myself. What do you have to do anyway?”

“Just finalizing my divorce. Can’t live a new life with you if I’m still tied to Iris, can I?” He explained. “Come on now, don’t make that face. Iris won’t be bothering me, and she won’t even  _ dare _ to talk to you.”

Kassandra didn’t even realize what she was doing. “I’m not ‘making a face.’”

He laughed and crossed the room to rub her cheek. “Yes you are. You’ve got the adorable little pout on. What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing, I just wish you never had to put up with her in the first place.” It wasn’t in fact, nothing. She just didn’t want to dump all her insecurities on him.

Alkibiades shook his head and switched topics. “Unfortunately, I have to leave now. I’ll see you later, in  _ one piece _ , okay?”

She groaned. “Yeah yeah, I hear you. I should get going too,” she said. She kissed him goodbye and headed out the door, making her way to the Port.

People had mixed reactions upon seeing her still in Athens. Some smiled at her, mainly people she helped. Others scowled, probably aware of how she’s helped Sparta in the war. She fiddled with the Spear of Leonidas on her hip, suddenly hyper aware of her injury. 

When she finally made it to the port, the first person she saw was Odessa. Her friend rushed to meet her, somewhat angry. 

“Kassandra, there you are! Where were you? And you’re  _ not _ wearing armor. You’re dressed like a simple village woman. What’s wrong, I thought you  _ hated _ chitons?” Odessa asked in a flurry of questions, her anger replaced by confusion.

Kassandra laughed.  _ The messenger must’ve not arrived _ . “Long story. Where’s Barnabas?” She questioned. Odessa pointed to the deck of the Adrestia and Kassandra smiled, patted her shoulder and made her way to the ship. 

Barnabas turned and grinned, walking over to hug Kassandra. “Commander, you’re back! We thought you were returning last night, but nevertheless. We’re ready to sail on your command.” 

Barnabas accidentally brushed against her side and she yelped. He immediately started to become concerned.

She waved him off and sat down on the bench. “I should probably tell you now. We won’t be sailing for another seven days or so. I’ve been injured, shot and burned by a fire arrow. Hippokrates won’t let me travel until I’ve healed somewhat,” she said.

He frowned and studied her face. Kassandra hated seeing him worried. “Hey, it’s not  _ all _ bad. A few good things happened..” she trailed off with a smile, looking down to avoid eye contact. 

Herodotus appeared and sat down next to Barnabas. “Oh? Do tell. You seem happier than usual in Athens,” he said.

She gathered herself and turned to face them. “It’s Alkibiades. He’s divorced Iris and...I wouldn’t call us  _ lovers _ just yet, but we’re close enough. There’s a  _ few _ things we should work on but…”

“There’s a mutual love there,” Herodotus said and she nodded.

Barnabas laughed and clapped her on the shoulder. “I knew you could do it, Kassandra! I pray for the future of this new, happy couple,” he said, happily. 

Kassandra laughed at Herodotus and Barnabas’ cheery mood. Barnabas suddenly turned serious. 

“What do you plan to do? He’s an Athenian aristocrat and you’re a Spartan traveller. Do you want to marry him? This new romance between you two could be  _ very _ difficult.”

She sat in silence for a few seconds, contemplating his words. What  _ does _ she want? Simply, she wants to love Alkibiades, but nothing can be that simple. Everything is complex, even a little kiss. This relationship is a dangerous one, that is, if it even works out.

“I...don’t know. I can barely imagine my life staying in one place. Being married would keep me in one place. But marrying Alkibiades sounds nice...It’s too early to decide,” she said. 

Barnabas smiled and hugged her. “I only ask you that because I care. I’d hate to see you unhappy with your life,” he said quietly. 

Kassandra nodded and switched topics. They continued to talk about their plans. Barnabas agreed to dock in Sparta to explain to her family the situation she is in. Kassandra had written a letter that he’d give to them. In it, she reassured them that it wasn’t a cultist attack and asked Alexios to be on his best behavior until she was able to come back home.

When they were done, Kassandra hugged them goodbye and gave her crew a wave before being escorted off the ship by Herodotus and Barnabas. 

“We must have a proper dinner with Alkibiades one of these days. It wouldn’t be appropriate to not get acquainted with him,” Herodotus said and Barnabas nodded. She laughed and agreed, knowing that they  _ really _ wanted to see if he was “worthy” of Kassandra. 

“Make sure Odessa doesn’t lose her mind. Maybe drop her back off in Megaris so she can visit family,” she said, glancing back to see Odessa talking with Roxana. She smiled at seeing her best friend happy.

“Will do, Commander. Be safe, we’ll be back for you in a week,” Barnabas said before clapping her on the shoulder and turning back to the Adrestia. Herodotus nodded with a smile and joined Barnabas back on the ship.

Kassandra sighed and let herself give her ship one last look before walking away. She shook off the feeling of longing and focused on Barnabas’ words.

_ What do you want, Kassandra _ ? 

Make a list, that helps. 

1: To be loved by Alkibiades

2: Make a legacy for her family

3: Be able to stay with Alkibiades

4: Travel the Greek world and meet people and see things she’s never seen

Great, that didn’t help  _ one _ bit. At least she had an idea of what she wants, but there’s two different paths she could take; stay in Athens with Alkibiades and play Politician’s Wife while he changes the world, or travel the world and visit him, or maybe have him travel with her. Both had positives and both had negatives. 

Her thoughts were interrupted with a loud voice. “Kassandra! You’re still in Athens! Come over here, let’s chat.” The person calling her over was Sokrates. Even better. She didn’t have time to answer other mind-boggling questions when she already had one to deal with. But he is her friend, and maybe he could help answer her question.

She turned and walked over to him. He clapped her shoulder and smiled. “What  _ are _ you doing here? I thought you would be sailing the Aegean by now,” he asked.

“I got injured, but nothing I can’t handle. I do have to stay here for a week, though.”

Sokrates hummed. “Who are you staying with, then? Have you gone to an inn or…?” 

She laughed and shook her head. “I’m staying with Alkibiades, actually.”

“Oh, I see you’ve taken a shine to him. He seems fond of you as well.” Kassandra blushed and mumbled and a knowing look spread over Sokrates’ face. “More than fondness, I see. Care to fill me in? I am ever so curious.”

She could trust him. Stumbling through her words, Kassandra tried her best to explain her and Alkibiades’ relationship to him. Sokrates listened and nodded, letting her vent. When she was done, he smiled and let out a small laugh.

“I’m glad you’ve found someone to make you happy. As for Alkibiades, I’m glad he’s maturing. He’s always been passionate and dedicated, don’t expect him to go out and have... _ relations _ with other people. I could tell he was going to be different around you from the start. Speak of the gods…” Sokrates trailed off as they saw a young man approaching. 

Alkibiades’ smiling face came into view as he joined them. “Why hello there, my beautiful friends.” Sokrates stifled a laugh and gave Kassandra a knowing glance. “Oh? What have you two been talking about that has Kassandra looking so happy?” 

She sighed and waved her hand, dismissing the topic. “How have you been, Alkibiades? I haven’t seen you around for a while?” Sokrates asked.

“Have you missed me, dear _ teacher _ ?” Kassandra groaned and rolled her eyes at his flirtatious tone, causing him to laugh and nudge her. “Don’t be jealous, you know I only have eyes for you, darling.”

Sokrates laughed and gave Kassandra a look that said “what did I tell you?”. “Finally, he mentions it. Tell me about  _ your _ side of this love,” he said. 

Alkibiades smirked at Kassandra causing her to roll her eyes again. “Has Kassandra started gloating about me already?”

Sokrates betrayed her and nodded which caused her to fluster, much to Alkibiades’ amusement. He took pity on her though and switched the topic to daily life. 

After a bit they eased into their natural conversational flow, discussing life after their celebratory night and Alkibiades “unfortunate” divorce. Eventually the pain in her side started up again but Kassandra ignored it in favor of talking to Sokrates. Alkibiades didn’t miss the little faces of discomfort she made and after a while started to check up on her.

“I think it’s time we said our goodbyes, Sokrates. Kassandra should get back to resting,” he said.

She threw him a look and shook her head. “I’m not a child, I can continue this conversation.”

He placed a careful and delicate hand on her lower back, urging her to move. “ _ Later _ . I’m not stupid, let’s go.”

Sokrates smiled and said a brief goodbye. “I’ll be here tomorrow, no doubt talking off a student’s ear,” Sokrates said with a touch of humor. Alkibiades said goodbye and steered Kassandra away. As they walked, the pain got worse and she winced, slightly speeding up to get back to the villa quicker. She ignored his look of concern in favor of smiling and lacing their fingers together. 

When they made it back to the villa, she stumbled her way upstairs to the room she was using. She collapsed on the bed and closed her eyes, fighting off the tears. She could hear shuffling in the room before the bed dipped. Alkibiades' hand rubbed at her thigh and she sighed, opening her eyes to offer him an okay look. She wasn’t very convincing though and he sighed. 

“We should change your bandages,” he said quietly, his tone soft and caring. She nodded and went to sit up but he pushed her back down. “You’re in too much pain, I can tell. Let me.” Kassandra’s heart stuttered and she found herself nodding without a second thought. Alkibiades huffed out a laugh and leaned over to the floor, fishing out the bandages and medicine. 

He carefully lifted up her chiton until the old bandages were exposed. She blushed and he grinned, peeling away the bandages with caution. “This feels a bit familiar, doesn’t it?” She laughed and nodded. The laugh turned into a hiss of pain when the air hit her wound. He mumbled out an apology and set out to re-wrap it. She glanced over to see his face focused and his brow furrowed with worry. He tied off the bandages and pulled the chiton back down, looking back up and smiling. 

Kassandra’s heart melted and she reached her hand up to cradle his face. He held it with his own hand and pressed a kiss to her palm. “Thank you…” she mumbled. 

“Don’t thank me, I’d do it anytime,” he mumbled back, but his face still looked slightly worried. She sat up to get a better look at him.

“What’s wrong?” She asked. 

He sighed and shook his head. “It’s just...who could do this to you?”

“I have a  _ lot _ of enemies, Allie.” She pressed her forehead to his and he sighed, placing his hands on her hips and rubbing circles into her skin with his thumbs.

“I won’t let anything happen to you again. You have my word,” he mumbled, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“I’ll remember that,” she said with a laugh and kissed him, pulling him down with her. They let out a few giggles as they shifted around in the sheets until they found a comfortable position.

As Kassandra drifted off to sleep she heard Alkibiades whisper.

“Darling, you could be halfway across the world and I’d come if you called for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You deserve to eat, today, tomorrow, and for the rest of your life, lovelies <3


	3. Are you staying?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alkibiades loves Kassandra, and he'll wait for her to catch up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd recommend listening to When Am I Gonna Lose You by Local Natives during this chapter! There's mentions of sex but nothing more because I'd literally lose my mind if I wrote smut and I'd be burned at the stake

“Darling, you have to eat  _ something _ .” Alkibiades had been trying to coax her to sit down, but she was already trying to get out the door. 

Last night Kassandra had another dream. He had woke up to see her pacing and shuddering on the terrace, tears staining her face. All he could do was hug her and wait for her sobs to die down. 

Alkibiades wished he could know what was going on in her head. He wished she would just tell him so that he could make it better, but he thinks Kassandra doesn’t even know what’s wrong. 

“I’ll be fine, Allie. I’ve gone for longer without food. I’ll get something down at the Agora,” she said, pacing back and forth again. He sighed and stood up, crossing the room to her.

She stopped to look at him and he grabbed her shoulders, running his hands down her arms and then down to her hands. She gave in and intertwined their fingers. 

“Come on, I have some pomegranates. I know they’re your favorite,” he whispered, nodding to the kitchen. She nodded and let him drag her to the kitchen.

He smiled as she leaned against the table. He grabbed a pomegranate from a bowl of fruit and sliced it open, plucking out a few seeds before handing her the pomegranate. She took a small bite of it and a small smile graced her lips. 

“You remembered,” she mumbled. Alkibiades’ heart fluttered at seeing her happy that he remembered such a small detail. 

“Of course I did,” he said, “why wouldn’t I?” 

She shrugged and went back to eating. He picked a seed from his hand and tapped her chin with the other hand. “Open,” he mumbled. 

* * *

Kassandra rolled her eyes and complied, letting him slip two pomegranate seeds in her mouth. She hummed at the taste and plucked another from his hand and swallowed it. 

“Do you know how many seeds Persephone ate in the story?” Alkibiades asked, feeding her two more.

She thought for a moment. “Six, yeah? Why?” Kassandra knew the story well. It was one of her favorites that her mater used to tell her. 

“You’ll figure it out.” He smiled fondly at her as she wiped at her mouth. How many pomegranate seeds did she eat? Five, and he was holding one more…

_ Oh _

She blushed as she figured it out. “Is this your attempt to get me to stay?”

He laughed. “That depends, is it working?”

“Maybe. I might need a  _ little _ more convincing,” she whispered the last bit. He offered her the last one and she took it. His gaze fell on her as she swallowed it. He brushed a piece of hair behind her ear and her gaze flickered downwards, doing her best to avoid eye contact.

_ Get a grip, Kassandra. You know what he’s implying, right? He wants you, idiot. _

He waited for her to gather her thoughts. This beautiful man is waiting for her. He’s willing to wait for her slow brain to catch up. She doesn’t deserve him.

“I love you,” she says.

Even if she doesn’t deserve him, she’s not going to let him slip away. 

“Come here,” he mumbled, pulling her in for a kiss. Kassandra melted into him and smiled. He pulled her closer using the hand on her face, placing the other one on her hip. She noticed that he was being careful to not touch her wound. Her heart fluttered at that. 

They pulled away and she buried her head in his neck. “Stay?” He asked. Kassandra quickly nodded and he laughed. He moved his head down to whisper in her ear. “Want to take this upstairs?”

She blushed and immediately started pulling him upstairs to their bedroom, kissing him and fumbling until she fell on the bed. Alkibiades followed and rubbed at her hips, his face showing slight concern.

“Are you sure you’re okay to do this?”

Kassandra groaned and rolled her eyes. “We’ve done worse things during sex, this isn’t going to break me.” He chuckled and shook his head, moving to kiss down her neck and stomach.

“Anything you want, darling.”

* * *

It felt _amazing_ to be with Alkibiades again. He was gentle and soft to the touch, placing kisses on her skin and caressing and pushing in _oh so_ _sweetly_. He felt great.

Kassandra’s eyes fluttered shut and a content smile spread across her face.

_ Yeah, she could get used to this _ . 

* * *

Alkibiades sat up in the bed and looked down at Kassandra. Just this once he’d allow himself to admire her.

Kassandra was currently asleep, her dark eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks.  _ Cute _ . The sun streaming through the windows and doors to the terrace painted her body in golden rays and dark shadows. Her skin gleamed with sweat and light and he wanted to kiss every inch of it. In fact, he was going to at some point. Make a day out of it. Why not? He loves her and he wants to show her. 

“I can feel you staring,” she muttered. 

“What? Am I not allowed to look?”

Kassandra huffed out a laugh and opened her eyes, her gaze settling on him. “I never said that…”

She sat up and stretched, the blanket falling and pooling around her waist. She saw his eyes rake down her body and she smacked him on the arm. He laughed and kissed her cheek before turning serious.

“Kassie, I’d call us lovers, right?” 

She froze and looked at him, chewing her lip out of nervous habit. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

He smiled and pulled her lip from her teeth. “Stop that. I’d like that too, but I have a question. What do you plan to do when you can travel again? I can’t imagine trying to keep you here in Athens.”

Kassandra paled and took a breath. “You’re not going to try to keep me here?” She uttered, fully expecting him to protest her leaving.

“Darling, must I trap you here to keep you? I love you and I want you to be happy. I must admit that I am a selfish man though, and I’d never tire of seeing your face everyday...but I know that wouldn’t be right. At the end of the day, it’s up to you where you go. I’ll love you no matter what.”

By the time he was finished talking her eyes were filled with tears. She knew this was going to happen. They’d have to have this conversation and she’d get emotional.  _ Fuck it, be emotional _ .

She pulled him into a tight hug and started mumbling. “I don’t know. I want to stay but part of me still wants to travel. I don’t know—”

Alkibiades hushed her, pressing a kiss to her temple. “It’s okay, you don’t have to know. Just know that if you do travel and go back to Sparta, expect a lot more letters and impromptu visits.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less,” Kassandra whispered before kissing him. “Thank you.”

  
“Don’t thank me just yet. Now that we’re lovers I’m going to spoil you a  _ lot _ more.” All Kassandra could do was roll her eyes and smile dumbly at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take your meds lovelies <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassandra spends a moment to get lost in her love with Alkibiades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo funny story. I've bit off more than I can chew, but that's not gonna stop me cause I'm a stubborn little shit. I'm currently working on this work, The Little Things, another work for a different fandom, and my own book which I'm sure no one's gonna read anyway. So as you can see I'm a bit stupid and that's why I haven't updated.
> 
> Alsoooo I read my previous chapter and the last line where Alkibiades says he's gonna spoil Kassandra sounds a bit like he's a sugar daddy so it's official. Alkibiades is a sugar daddy.

Kassandra lounged on the bed, petting Ikaros on the head. She smiled as the bird ruffled his feathers and chirped at her. Ikaros was probably bored out of his mind waiting for her to go on a new adventure. 

“Go on, buddy,” she mumbled, encouraging him to fly away. Ikaros squawked and flew out the open door to perch on the terrace. “Stupid bird.”

She stretched out and looked around. She had four more days until she could travel again. Her heart clenched at the idea of going home again. 

_ Well, what is home? _

Kassandra groaned at the voice in her head reminding herself of the predicament she was in. Maybe she was being dramatic about the whole thing, but she didn’t care. She was confused and annoyed. 

_ What do you do when you can leave? _

Of course she’s going to go back to Sparta to see her family. They were probably worried sick out of their minds. Then she was going to spend time on the Adrestia for some time.

_ What about Alkibiades? _

She could think about that later. She’s already already spending the week with him. 

_ So you don’t want to see him? _

Kassandra groaned and decided to block out that voice in her head that sounded a bit too much like Brasidas. 

Great, now she’s sad. Not only does she feel guilty about not wanting to stay, she also misses her best friend, all because of one stupid thought.

“You think  _ so loudly _ I could hear you grumbling from downstairs.”

Kassandra turned her head and saw Alkibiades leaning on the doorframe. When she finally caught his eyes he smiled and waved at her.

“I find that hard to believe,” she said. 

“You’re right, I just happen to have a gift from the gods that lets me know when you’re upset,” he replied, walking over to hold her face in his hands. “What’s wrong, darling?”

She shook her hand and smiled. “Nothing, I’m okay.”

He tisked, his face wavering and showing concern. He quirked an eyebrow and responded, “I don’t believe you for one moment, but I’ll drop it.”

She sighed and held his hands to her face, rubbing at his wrists. He leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. She smiled into the kiss and slowly pulled away, taking a deep breath. He rested his forehead against hers.

“Anything in particular you want to do today?” Alkibiades asked, sitting down next to her. She rested her head against his shoulder and pressed a kiss to his neck.

“I’m feeling a bit tired. I think I’m going to stay in for the day.”

He hummed. “Me too. I don’t have anything to do today, luckily.”

Kassandra shook her head. “Really? No politicians to lure in? No one to slightly inconvenience? I find that hard to believe.”

Alkibiades made an offended face and gasped, causing Kassandra to snort. Of course he was doing the dramatic thing again. She found it funny. “You think so little of me, darling. No, sadly I don’t.”

Kassandra sighed and stood up, stretching her arms and neck. 

“I’m loving the view…”

Kassandra scoffed and smacked his arm. He laughed and followed her out of the room.

She laughed and rushed down the steps, Alkibiades chasing her through the house.

They finally collapsed on a couch out in the garden. He laid his head in her lap and she was content to run her hands through his hair, the golden locks twisting around her fingers.

“Tell me a story,” Alkibiades murmured. Kassandra laughed and rifled through her memories for a good story. 

“Did I tell you about the Trojan horse a few soldiers got tricked by?” Alkibiades laughed loudly and his face twisted into one of amusement. “Oh yes, I got tricked by it too. That’s why I never get too drunk anymore…”

Kassandra rambled on about the story as he listened intently. She cringed at the embarrassment of the old memory, but Alkibiades seemed fascinated about her adventures.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments. The trees rustled as a slight breeze blew through the air. Kassandra saw a few blossoms blow through the air and she caught one in her hand. Alkibiades grabbed it from her and tucked it behind her ear. She smiled down at him and pecked him on the lips.

He pulled himself and her up. “Come on, I’m hungry,” he said, pulling her back inside.

* * *

After they ate, Alkibiades poured himself a glass of wine.

“Starting early?” Kassandra mused. He laughed before taking a long sip.

“I have a high tolerance, believe it or not. One measly drink won’t bother me.”

She shook her head and broke a piece of bread, taking a large bite before washing it down with water. When she looked back over Alkibiades was fondly smiling at him over the rim of his cup.

“What?”

“Nothing, darling.”

Kassandra shook her head before walking out into the main room. She grabbed the vial of medicine and prepared herself for the taste.  _ Yep, still disgusting. _

* * *

Kassandra was on the terrace watching the sunset. When it finally went down she saw candles being lit in the far distance and drunken laughter of civilians.

“They’re playing music down near the agora.” Alkibiades walked over and joined her by the railing.

“I can hear,” she mumbled, looking out towards where she could see the small crowd of people gathering. She found it beautiful that people who barely know each other join together to drink, laugh, sing, and dance.

“We should join them,” he suggested. Kassandra peered at him and saw his eyes gleam with mischief.

Reluctantly, she nodded. “Only if we’re going to have fun and  _ not _ plot a political scheme.”

He threw his head back in laughter. “I can promise you a  _ good _ time, and that’s it.”

She shook her head but let him drag her down near the crowd.

* * *

When they reached the crowd, Kassandra saw how Alkibiades instantly melted into the feeling. He truly belonged wherever fun was to be had.  _ Doing Dionysus’ work _ , he once said. She knew he was joking, but some of it felt true. 

She felt him interlace their fingers as she focused back on reality. She huffed out a tiny laugh as he tugged her closer to his side. They slowly swayed along to the music and a few dancers, graciously accepting the wine that was passed to them. 

There were a few whispers from a couple near them as Alkibiades lightly pressed a kiss to her cheek. She blushed and went to say something but he hushed her. “Let them talk and have their grievances against us. Right now I want to have fun with you.”

She chose to agree with him and ignored the couple. She took another long swig of wine and leaned up to whisper into his ear, “We are a bit of a scandalous couple, aren’t we? I mean, an Athenian and a Spartan.”

He shook with a deep chuckle. “I suppose you’re right. We were meant to shock with our little paramour,” he said with a grin. 

They were comfortable to listen to the stories and singing of the others, when out of nowhere he leaned down and deeply kissed her. When they pulled away she rolled her eyes at his blatant excuse to shock a few people. 

“Here I go, breaking all my rules for you once again.”

She didn’t ask what he meant, she didn’t want to. It was better if she didn’t know. Right now all she could focus on was the feeling of the crowd, and she loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmm... would ya'll be interested in reading my own original work??? It'd be on wattpad though. I don't know it's just an idea but I've been worldbuilding and I've started the first chapter already sooo I don't know. Anyway remember to treat yourself lovelies :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassandra and Alkibibiades finally work out an agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I told myself I wouldn't work myself to death but I've started ANOTHER book on top of the four other drafts I have. Please host an intervention for me. Anyway enjoy another chapter of my favorite idiots being...well...idiots

The next day Kassandra woke up groaning with a raging headache. How many times was she going to wake up with  _ another _ hangover. 

“You look sick,” Alkibiades murmured, studying her face. 

“I feel sick too.”

He huffed out a laugh and sat up. “Well please try not to get worse. You’re  _ already _ injured.”

She rolled her eyes and shifted until her feet hit the floor. As she stood up, her vision started to spin and she held her head.

“How long has it been since you’ve drank like that?” He asked.

She hummed and thought for a moment. “About a month ago with Alexios and the rest of the Adrestia. Gods, there’s a reason I don’t drink heavily, there'll be another Trojan Horse situation.” Alkibiades cackled at remembering the story. She huffed and walked onto the terrace. 

He followed her slowly and wrapped his arms around her waist. “I’ve got a headache fit to make Zeus cry,” she murmured, settling back in his arms. 

“Me too, but at least I’m used to it.”

They stood in comfortable silence, watching as the rising sun illuminated the rooftops. “Want to know something?” Alkibiades whispered into her shoulder. She nodded, slightly moving his head with the motion.

“I hadn’t the faintest idea that you were religious.”

“Really? Not even with the whole ‘demigod, messenger of Zeus’ thing people are saying?” He shook his head with a laugh. 

“Not even when we made that  _ offering _ at Aphrodite’s temple,” he said, laughing when Kassandra groaned.

“Of all the times we’ve had together, or all the times I’ve prayed, you had to bring  _ that _ up.”

“What? I thought you enjoyed that, if the faces you were—”

“ _ Stop it _ .”

Alkibiades relented with a chuckle. Kassandra squeezed her way out of his arm and turned to look at him. “Hey,” he mumbled with a smile, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“Hi,” she mumbled back, tucking hair behind his ear. It’s sickeningly sweet, their love. Kassandra, a powerful Spartan who could single-handedly tip the balances of favor in the war, going completely soft from a single touch. That says a lot about her childhood.

“You’re thinking.”

“I guess I always am.”

“About the right thing?” 

“Who knows.”

* * *

She’s going to have to make a decision soon. There’s only two days left until she goes back to Sparta.

_ What are you going to do, Kassandra? _

No, that’s the wrong question.

_ What do you want to do? _

Now she’s thinking about the right things. There’s a lot Kassandra wants. Who knows what she can do? 

Suddenly she was snapped out of her mediation by a voice.

“Kassie, sorry to interrupt you darling. Sokrates is here,” Alkibiades said as he came into the garden, his poor teacher in tow.

“Sokrates? Has Alkibiades dragged you here?”

He laughed and took his seat across from her. “No no, I came here on my own volition.”

“A nice surprise, isn’t it?” Alkibiades said, opting to stand next to her instead.

They settled into a nice conversation, Sokrates telling a story of a student asking the  _ weirdest _ questions. 

Sokrates rubbed his hands and turned to Kassandra. “I want to ask a question. Think of it as a dilemma of some sorts.”

She raised her eyebrow and leaned in. “I might have an answer,” she said. After the times she’s spent with him, Kassandra has grown to love the conversations she had with Sokrates and value his advice.

Alkibiades seemed to get interested as well, a curious look on his face. 

“So there is this man and woman. Both are farmers. They’ve fallen in love with each other and want to start a life together, but they live in two different villages.”

“What’s the dilemma they have? Who are they?” She asked, knowing there’s more to the story.

“The man has one of the most successful farms for miles. He’s also got many friends and connections at his farm and is planning on changing the way people farm in the future.’

“He sounds smart. Probably the better option,” Alkibiades said.

Kassandra hushed him as Sokrates smiled. “You haven’t heard about the woman yet,” he said.

“Tell me about her.”

“The woman has only been in control of the farm for a few months, but it’s been in her family for generations. Her family is known for being exceptional farmers. She is quickly expanding and developing the farm everyday. She’s going to do great things one day.”

“What’s their stance?” She asked.

“The man wants the woman to be happy, but he can’t leave his farm. The woman would be very unhappy if she permanently left her farm, and she is rebuilding her life at her farm. The dilemma is they don’t know who should leave their farm.”

Kassandra and Alkibiades sat for a moment, contemplating the question. They know it’s not a this or that question, more of a gray area. Finally Kassandra reached an answer.

“They should compromise. Maybe visit each other different times during the year. Something that makes both of them happy.”

“I agree. Neither of them need to sacrifice their lives to make the other happy. Sure, when you’re in love you need to make a few sacrifices, but with something this big, you also need to learn to compromise,” Alkibiades said, a thoughtful look on his face.

Sokrates smiled at them and clapped his hands. “I’m glad you both agree. Hopefully I’ve solved your problems and you guys learn to compromise as well.”

Kassandra’s face twisted in confusion. What does he mean?

Alkibiades made an oh noise before smiling wide. “Sokrates you  _ sly  _ fox!”

_ Oh. OH! _

“I can’t believe it was that simple,” Kassandra said, astonished at their stupidity. 

Sokrates laughed and shook his head. “It’s not simple, but I hope I’ve been of some assistance. I have to go now, it looks like the sun should be setting soon.”

Kassandra hugged Sokrates goodbye as Alkibiades escorted him out. She looked out across the garden, smiling. She could get used to this view. 

Alkibiades came back out with a fond look on his face, standing next to Kassandra to look at the birds playing in the fountain.

“So, compromise?” He asked.

She sighed and rested her head against his shoulder. “Compromise, I like that.”

“How about I don’t keep you captive here. I’ll let you travel for as long as you like, so long as you visit me at least once a year.”

She laughed and laced their fingers together. “I’ll definitely be visiting more than just  _ once _ , you can’t get rid of me that easily. And you should visit me in Sparta some times. I promise my brothers won’t try to kill you.”

“I’m taking your word on that. If I try to kiss you and suddenly, in a very dramatic turn of events, I am stabbed in the back by your family, I will be  _ very _ troubled.”

All she could do was snort and try to wipe that obnoxious grin off his face by kissing him as hard as she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU ARE LOVED I CANNOT STRESS THAT ENOUGH <3333


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew Kassandra was good with kids. Alkibiades surely didn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! I was gone for a bit at a lil cottage in the woods for the week so I couldn't post. Enjoy this chapter! I really loved it and I hope you do too

“Miss Kassandra! Can you tell us another story?”   
  


Kassandra and Alkibiades were under a small stoa, a few children scattered on pillows and blankets, a small girl pulling at Kassandra's hand to coerce her into sitting down.

They had been spending their day walking around Athens, stopping to see Sokrates at some point (Kassandra might have gotten into an argument with him but it doesn't matter.) and then visiting the agora. When they stopped to look at a man selling jewelry, they saw a group of small children pulling a tired looking woman with them. 

“I’m sorry to disturb you, but my children noticed the Eagle Bearer and wanted to hear a story so badly,” she said, trying to control the children. Kassandra gave her an empathetic look (she might not have kids of her own but Alexios and Stentor make up for it. Phoibe was also a pain in the ass sometimes) and smiled.

“Do they want any stories in particular?” She asked. Alkibiades chuckled as the kids started scrambling to ask her questions.

“Anything awesome,” a kid shouted, the others agreeing with him. She let them drag her and she gripped Alkibiades’ hand to bring him with. 

When they arrived at the stoa, the children collapsed to the ground and she sat in front of them. “How about one of the  _ dangerous  _ adventures on my ship I’ve had?” The children cheered and she laughed.

As Kassandra told a story of a cyclops, witch, and siren that she encountered while sailing, she spoke with emotion and big hand movements that had the kids hooked. When she finished they begged for more stories. 

“Eagle Bearer, can I braid your hair?” A little girl with flowers in her hand asked.

“It’s already braided,” Kassandra said, brushing dirt from her legs as she shifted on the ground.

“Then can I rebraid it?” Kassandra gave in with a sigh and the girl squealed with happiness. As she set to work braiding the flowers into her hair, another girl piped up.

“Do you have any stories of  _ love _ ?” She asked with a wide-eyed smile.

The question startled Kassandra and Alkibiades smiled from his spot where he was leaning against a column. She gave him a loving smile before leaning forward to whisper to the kids. “Only a  _ magical _ tale. Do you want to hear it?” The children shouted out a chorus of yes’s. “Okay, listen close.”

“There once was a little girl from a close by land. There she grew up until she was cast away by an evil force. She moved to a faraway island and grew strong and cunning, being nurtured by the village. But something was missing. Nothing could replace the love her family had given her. One day she was given the opportunity to travel the entire world. So she packed a single bag and sailed to places she had never heard of. Along the way, she met many people who made her happy, but none of them could help the hole in her heart. One day she found herself in an unfamiliar environment. There she met a handsome man who helped her navigate this new world. He was annoying at first, but eventually he was able to break through her walls and worm his way into her heart. Nothing could stop them and they faced the world together, hand in hand and with a deep love for each other. Legend has it that they’re still together.”

When Kassandra finished the children smiled and started talking about how they wanted to find their true love. The girl had finished braiding her hair and gave Kassandra a quick hug.

The woman gathered up her children and quickly hugged Kassandra. “Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me and my children.”

She laughed and looked around. “These are all yours?”

The woman sighed. “Unfortunately, but I love them all the same.”

They parted ways as Alkibiades and her laughed and talked. "I didn't know you were good with kids," he remarked. She shrugged as they continued to walk, holding hands and making flirty comments. 

They slipped behind a large column and shared a clumsy kiss. 

“I got you something,” he mumbled, fishing something out of a tiny satchel. Kassandra looked down and her eyes widened at the intricate arm band he was holding. It was golden with a green emerald on the ends of the cuff. 

She opened and closed her mouth for a moment. “I...I can’t take this.”

“Why not? I think you’d look  _ amazing _ fighting with jewelry I bought you,” he said, smirking at the thought.

“No, I really don’t deserve this. Plus, that’s a bit impractical. What if it breaks?”

Alkibiades sighed and rubbed at her cheek. “You may be _somewhat_ right but that’s not the point. What makes you think you’re not deserving of this? You deserve this and  _ so _ much more.”

Kassandra pecked him on the lips and whispered, “Fine, but let me try it on first.” He smiled giddily and helped her place it on her upper arm. She looked at it and sucked in a breath, a slow smile spreading on her face. It fit perfectly and complemented her skin tone.  _ Leave it to Alkibiades to choose a perfect gift. _

“I love it. Thank you, Allie,” she said, tugging on his arm to lead him back to the villa.

“Oh? Eager to get back now?” He laughed out in a flirtatious voice. Kassandra chuckled and pulled him again.

“Let’s go, I’m cold and need  _ warming up _ .”

Alkibiades shook his head. “You are  _ evil _ .”

It wasn’t cold at all, but she could have her fun.

* * *

Alkibiades hummed in content as Kassandra started playing with his hair. He traced the golden armband with a smile and whispered sweet things. She let her eyes fall close and softly laughed at a jab he made. It was all entirely too sweet and domestic and she absolutely  _ despised _ how much she wanted it and needed it.

He shivered as Kassandra ran a hand down his bare back. “I’m not going to hear the end of this once Alexios sees this armband,” she mumbled, causing Alkibiades to chuckle.

“I’d pay to see that,” he answered, looking up to gaze at her peaceful face.

“You should come back to Sparta with me when I leave. My mother would certainly be happy to see you again.”

He sighed as she opened her eyes to look down at him. “I’d love to, but I have business to attend to for the rest of this month. Changing Athens hasn’t been easy work.”

“I’ll wait for your letters then,” she replied, trying to mask her sadness with an upbeat tone. He let it go, letting her keep her thoughts for herself. 

Instead, he tried to keep up the light mood. “Oh yes, there will be  _ many _ letters. Would you like  _ naughty _ let—”

“ _ Please stop _ ,” she said with a groan. He laughed and slowly sat up, stretching out his torso. Kassandra let her eyes rake over his body with a lazy grin.

“Round three?” 

“Mmm, too tired,” she hummed. He chuckled and pecked her lips before standing up and pulling his chiton on. 

As he walked out Kassandra stared at the ceiling, her smile still wide on her face. She felt like she was a small girl with a crush all over again. She shook her head and pulled her own chiton on before joining him downstairs, the armband weighing heavy on her arm and burning the feeling of belonging to him fresh in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BLACK LIVES MATTER


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! I'm going to start branching out to another fandom. I don't know when it'll come out, but for now I am closing up this series. Read the notes at the end if your curious about this work.

Today was the last day of Kassandra’s mandated healing time. She was excited to be able to sail tomorrow. To see Barnabas and her crew. To see her family again.

Another part of her was dreading tomorrow, though. How could she leave Alkibiades behind?

The two of them lounged in his bed. They found themselves doing that recently, just laying there and talking about everything and nothing at the same time. 

“Kassie? Are you alright?” He asked, brushing a piece of hair from out of her face. 

She smiled at him. “Yeah, just thinking.”

“It’s a curse, isn’t it? Being able to think?”

She huffed out a laugh and closed her eyes. “You’re not thinking of good things, are you?”

He moved and kissed her cheek, causing her to flutter open her eyes. “Talk to me,” he said.

Kassandra sighed. “Tomorrow is going to be bittersweet. On one hand I can’t wait to see my family again. On the other hand we don’t know how long we’ll be apart for.”

Alkibiades frowned. “I know, darling. You don’t have to worry about me, I’m never too far.”

“It's more than that. I have a tendency to mess up my personal relationships. I don’t want this to end up like those.”

“Hush. If you truly want this to work, it will.”

She sighed and shook her head. “I know, it’s just my doubt.”

“I have my own personal doubts as well. It’ll be okay, I promise you.”

Kassandra felt the ease take over as her eyelids grew heavy. She blinked and in a moment fell asleep.

* * *

Alkibiades smiled as Kassandra groaned, stirring awake. “Welcome back,” he murmured, sitting up as she moved onto her back. “How about a trip to the gardens?”

She rolled out of bed and grinned. “Let’s go then.”

He watched with a lazy grin as she walked out of the room. He’ll never tire of seeing that smile or the way she walks. He followed and found her already standing in the middle of the garden, Ikaros circling her head.

“Stop messing around, stupid bird.” 

The eagle landed on her outstretched arm and squawked at her. She scratched him on the head, smiling back at Alkibiades as he approached.

“Hello,  _ beautiful _ bird,” he said, causing her to roll her eyes. Ikaros raised his feathers in a chuffed manner. 

The eagle flew off, perching on a nearby statue. He watched as Kassandra let her head fall back, taking in the sun. His heart fluttered.

_ You’re a weak man _ .

* * *

Kassandra sipped from her cup, watching as Aristophanes shared quips with Alkibiades.

They had invited Aristophanes and Sokrates over for a quick “goodbye party.” The four of them often enjoyed nights like these. Sipping wine and laughing at each other's antics.

Sokrates had pulled her aside for a moment, a sympathetic smile on his face. “Are you set to leave tomorrow?” He asked.

She nodded her head and took another long sip. 

“Do you want to visit Phoibe before you go?”

_ And there it is _ .

“I already did. Thank you, by the way.”

She had gone to the cemetery at the beginning of her stay. She sat by the headstone and talked. She told Phoibe of her new adventures and how much she missed her. A few tears fell as she said her goodbyes and left. She missed that girl so much it hurt.

Alkibiades was there to kiss away the hurt that day. He made her smile and laugh through the sorrow. She tells herself Phoibe would be proud of her for getting a man like him.

Sokrates smiled and nodded. “She was a lovely girl. Took after you in many aspects, especially the troublemaking.” A laugh bubbled out of her chest.

“What are you two whispering about?” Aristophanes asked.

“Plotting, of course,” Kassandra retorted. Alkibiades rolled his eyes.

* * *

They hugged goodbye, Sokrates leaving with them with another piece of wisdom.

“I’m going to miss you,” Alkibiades mumbled, pulling her into a hug.

She sighed and kissed his cheek. “You’re going to be the death of me,” she said.

“I love you, Kassie.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

The sun eventually went down, marking the end of her last day. Kassandra lay with Alkibiades, burying her face in his shoulder.

“Are you going to tell your family about us?”

She sighed. “Yes, and I’ll never hear the end of it. Alexios will mock me to no end. My mother will be ecstatic. I can already hear her asking neverending questions, such as when we’re getting married.”

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. “Why don’t we get married?” 

“Maybe in a bit.”

Their breathing fell into sync as they lay in comfortable silence. “I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep tonight,” she mumbled.

“I could always tire you out. Talking, kissing,  _ other things _ .”

She groaned and rolled her eyes. “Do you ever stop with the innuendos?”

“They work on you. Why would I?”

She laced their fingers together and brought their hands up to her lips, pecking the back of his hand.

“You make me so happy,” he said.

“I could say the same.”

“I mean it. Get some sleep, darling. You’ll need it for tomorrow’s trip. I love you.”

She sighed. “I love you too. Thank you, for everything.”

And so Kassandra fell asleep once again, her smile still on her face. She felt at peace with the world. And it didn’t matter how much space was in between the two, she knew that she loved him. They could make this work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've lost inspiration for this work. For now, this is the end. It's a crappy chapter and not the true ending, but I've fallen into a bit of an episode. If I can actually focus, I'll probably end up adding in another chapter filled with epilogue stuff, probably something like a letter from Alkibiades or Myrinne's reaction to the relationship. Thanks for sticking with me for this ride, have a good day !

**Author's Note:**

> Have a nice day lovely!


End file.
